Kisame Tak Kuat Sendiri
by clovythia
Summary: Kisame ditinggal Itachi pergi liburan! Kisame galau, deh, tidak punya partner selama sementara. Tapi ternyata Itachi sudah menyiapkan seseorang sebagai pengganti, siapakah itu? Semi-canon. Warnings inside!


**Summary: **Kisame ditinggal Itachi pergi liburan! Kisame galau, deh, tidak punya partner selama sementara. Tapi ternyata Itachi sudah menyiapkan seseorang sebagai pengganti, siapakah itu?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**M-rated**

**Humor-Romance**

**Semi-canon. AR. Contains; BL, yaoi, and lime semi-eksplisit (?). Abstrak. Absurd. Ambigu. Semuanya deh yang pantas buat men-deskripsi-kan wajah bulukan tokoh utama ini fic. *kejang-kejang after being kissed by him***

**Don't like, don't read. Jika terpaksa, tendang saja layar kompi dan banting hape Anda (?). Terima kasih, sekian.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kisame Tak Kuat Sendiri (?)<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Lama amat, sih, temennya Itachi datang!" Sosok makhluk biru memesona (hoek) tengah mengomel. Posisi duduknya berubah-ubah setiap beberapa menit sekali, menandakannya gelisah, dan juga ambeien (?). Tampangnya menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran teramat sangat.

Walaupun tadi dia disebut memesona oleh Author, tapi tidak oleh teman sesama anggota organisasi-nya yang berambut pirang satu-satunya. "Berisik, un! Cuman nungguin pengganti Itachi aja kayak nungguin istri pulang dari Hongkong, un!"

"Itu juga kalo ada yang rela jadi istri dia, Dei. Dengan muka buruk rupa kayak gitu mah, _nehi_ lah yau," celutuk pria berambut merah dengan muka babi (baca: bebifes) sambil menyeringai nakal tapi imut pada si makhluk biru.

Merasa dilecehkan (bahasanya, bok!), makhluk biru ganteng (gantungan septikteng (?)) itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berseru, "Ga sopan lu dua! Gini-gini juga gua punya hati, tauk! Saso ama Dei jahat! Jahat!" Setelah itu dia pun beranjak pergi, setengah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kisame lebay," ujar Deidara dan Sasori bersamaan. Keduanya menatap arah Kisame pergi tadi sambil angguk-angguk geleng-geleng mendengar lagu 'mangga muda' favorit mereka.

_Dangdut never dies_, _right_?

**###**

_Nyebelin!_ batin Kisame kesal. Wajahnya yang semula biru mulai bercorak ungu karena menahan napas (?). Tak ingin menjadi bahan ejekan lagi, cepat-cepat dia kembali ke warnanya semula, biru dengan sedikit bercak ungu tak apalah.

Kain batik saja motifnya kalah dengan motif polkadot ungu-ungu di kulit Kisame. Lumayan kalau dikuliti, bisa dijadiin ikat pinggang!

"Itachi~ Napa, sih, lu harus pergi? Gua pan kesepian di sini." Kisame terisak pelan mengenang masa-masa dimana dia masih partner-an dengan Itachi. Masa-masa dimana mereka menjalani misi berdua. Masa-masa dimana mereka bersenda gurau bersama. Masa-masa dimana mereka dimabuk asmara.

Masa-ma—Kisame menampar pipinya dengan samehada, mengenyahkan pikiran joroknya, fantasi-fantasi liarnya terhadap Itachi. _Sadar, Kis! Sadar! Elu ama Itachi sama-sama cowok!_ ingatnya pada diri sendiri. Saat otaknya benar-benar jernih, tidak keruh seperti air got lagi, dia baru sadar bahwa wajahnya sudah berlumuran darah. Dan Samehada hanya mengembik(?) pasrah melihat tampang panik Kisame yang tak kuat melihat darah.

Loh? Kok?

Menurut buku Sarutotang Sutarzen (?), seorang _shinobi_ seharusnya tahan banting dalam berhadapan dengan yang namanya darah. Bayangkan saja, _shinobi_ itu ibaratnya petarung. Petarung itu melawan musuh. Musuh setidaknya bisa dilukai atau dibunuh, dan itu artinya pasti pendarahan, 'kan (dikata beranak kali, pendarahan =A=).

Usut punya usut, Kisame sekarang trauma dengan darah. Yah, karena dia sempat jadi bidan dadakan saat Hiruko melahirkan (?). Tidak ada yang tahu ayah dari anak Hiruko, tapi yang jelas Kisame jadi kejang-kejang melihat pendarahan sebuah boneka.

Sungguh di luar akal sehat.

"Adududuh! Darah! Darah!" jerit Kisame panik. Samehada sweatdrop, kemudian ngesot(?) pergi meninggalkannya histeris tidak jelas.

Sekian menit dia panik—yang tololnya malah tidak kepikiran untuk membersihkan dan merawat luka di pipinya—Kisame hampir tidak mendeteksi cakra seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya yang sedang mepet pohon satu-satunya di depan goa markas Akatnikah(?). Dia terlalu fokus pada pipi halus kasarnya (?) yang berdarah, sampai ketika dia terjengkang jatuh ke belakang karena kaget saat bahunya ditepuk.

Untung jatuh, bukan berbalik. Siapa tahu tukang tipu berkekuatan hipnotis? Bisa hilang keperjakaan Kisame (uhuk-uhuk!).

"Hatake... Kakashi?"

Pelaku hipnotis—ehem! Maksud Author, si penepuk bahu yang berseragam _Jounin_ dengan masker hitam menutupi mulut serta hidung menaruh jari telunjuk dan tengah pada keningnya. "Yo," sapa Kakashi. Rambut peraknya menjulang ke atas, sedikit menyaingi Vegeta, dari _fandom_ sebelah, Dragon Ball.

"Nga-ngapain lu di sini? Jangan-jangan... lu mau balas dendam masalah masker lu yang gua tukar ama kolornya Kakuzu?" Kisame tambah panik, dia ngesot mundur pelan-pelan.

Kakashi menghela napas, kemudian berjongkok di depan Kisame. "Gua datang ngegantiin Itachi," ujarnya sambil memajukan tubuhnya.

Kisame jadi salah tingkah didekati dengan cara seperti ini oleh pria yang menurut kabar burungnya Deidara (?) adalah pria tampan nan menawan yang juga kabar-kabarnya pernah meluluh-lantakkan seisi rumah sakit jiwa (?) di Konoha (maksudnya ngehancurin gedungnya, gitu loh). Semburat ungu terpeta samar di pipinya.

Apakah ini tanda-tanda bahwa ambeien Kisame semakin parah? _Who knows_?

**###**

"Jadi Itachi yang nyuruh lu ngegantiin dia, yah. Hmm. Gua yakin pasti ntuh anak nge-_genjutsu_ Hokage."

Kisame hanya dapat berdiri layaknya patung pancoran sedari tadi mendengar percakapan antara Kakashi dan ketua Akatsuki, Pein, yang baru saja dinobatkan sebagai pria paling ganteng dalam dunia persilatan (?). Heran juga dia, kenapa Kakashi dan Pein terlihat begitu akrab. Hmm... ada sesuatu, nih. Tapi apa? Entahlah. Dia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Karena Kisame maunya tempe (lah?).

"Sebenarnya agak repot juga, sih. Tapi kasian Itachi, sebegitu pengennya dia liburan berdua bareng Sasuke. Mau tak mau, yah..." Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya, matanya tersenyum (?).

_Sial! Itachi malah berduaan ama Sasuke, dasar _incest! gerutu Kisame dalam hati. Kesal, dia menggebrak meja dan menatap Pein dengan garang. "Jadi misi apa gua ama si OOC (Orang-orangan Cawah(?)) ini?" Dia menunjuk Kakashi dengan jari tengahnya. Tidak sopan.

Pein—yang tak terima ditatap secara menantang oleh Kisame—pun berdiri dari kuburnya(?) dan membusungkan dada kotak-kotaknya(?) tepat di wajah Kisame. "Misi lu dua, ngejagain markas sementara gua dan yang lainnya pergi misi."

Lagi-lagi Kisame menggebrak meja. "Misi apaan, tuh!" protesnya.

"Ga perlu pake gebrak-gebrak meja gua kali!" ujar Pein sewot. Meja kesayangannya digebrak-gebrak begitu, _so_ pasti dia kesal. Padahal sudah banyak hal yang terjadi di atas meja keramat itu bersama Konan... yah, begitulah, saudara-saudara sekalian.

"Dikasih misi yang bagusan dikit, kek!" protes Kisame tak terima. Masa iya dia yang mantan salah satu dari Tujuh Ninja Pedangmanusia(?) (_swordsmen_, woy!) dari Kirigakure diberi misi menjaga markas? Mana markas Akatsuki itu sebuah goa lagi, mau dijaga dari apa? Tikus?

Pein kembali duduk. "Mau begimana lagi. Kakuzu ama Hidan lagi misi nyariin bola naga (?), Tobi ama Zetsu lagi nyariin kitab suci (?), Sasori ama Deidara baru aja gua kirim ke Indonesia buat bantuin warga yang krisis air, trus gua ama Konan mau pergi acara _meet and greet_-nya Super Junior gitu deh," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Kakashi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan Pein. Dia baru tahu kalau Akatsuki, yang baru-baru ini menandatangani kesepakatan damai dengan lima negara _shinobi_, adalah organisasi yang melakukan misi-misi tidak jelas seperti yang dikatakan Pein tadi. Menurutnya sih, anggota-anggota Akatsuki semuanya adalah ninja-ninja yang masuk dalam peringkat _top five_ di desa asal mereka, tapi ternyata isinya nista semua. "Gua, sih, ga keberatan ama misi beginian. Tapi... apa Akatsuki emang kayak gini?"

Pein tertawa sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Kakashi, "Yah, beginilah Akatsuki. Sejak bulan puasa kemarin ntuh, otak anak buah gua jadi rada_ error_ gini, deh."

Ketuanya aja sengklek begitu, gimana anak buahnya kaga, batin Kakashi dan Kisame berbarengan dalam hati. Ah~ Inikah yang dinamakan jodoh?

"Yoweslah, yau. Gua bentar lagi brangkat, _get out_ dari ruangan gua, gua mau siap-siap dulu." Pein mengusir Kakashi dan Kisame keluar. "Ntar gua bawain poto ama tanda tangannya Lee Teuk buat lu, Kis."

Wajah Kisame langsung berubah sumringrah. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti mata tokoh kartun yang besar dan ada bling-blingnya. "_Leader-sama_! Bawa pulang ama orangnya sekalian!" Dia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Pein.

Bulu kuduk Pein langsung berdiri. "Jijay!" Kisame pun ditendangnya keluar.

Ternyata Kisame seekor(?) K-popers.

**###**

Sudah sejam sejak Pein dan Konan pamit untuk berangkat ke Korea, lengkap dengan seperangkat koper dibayar nyicil sama Kakuzu (?). Tinggallah Kisame dan _partner_ sementaranya, Kakashi, duduk jauh-jauhan di ruang tamu (goa ada ruang tamu? Baru tau =.=). Kakashi membaca televisi dan Kisame menonton Icha-icha (?).

"_Ano_, toilet di mana, yah?"

_DEG!_

Jantung Kisame rasanya hendak copot karena kaget. "Di po-pojokan lorong se-sebelah sana," jawabnya sambil terbata-bata.

"Hm. _Arigatou_." Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke toilet yang letaknya sangat tidak jelas. Bagaimana tidak jelas, lah lorong goa saja begitu banyak, bercabang lagi! Sebelas dua belas dengan ujung rambutnya Neji, deh (Neji: _Jyuuken_!).

Selagi Kakashi sibuk menelusuri lorong satu-persatu, Kisame iseng membaca Icha-icha, buku mesum milik Kakashi yang ditinggalkan di atas sofa batu (?).

Baru beberapa menit saja Kisame langsung melempar buku laknat tersebut jauh-jauh. Hidungnya mengucurkan darah, seperti air terjun saja saking derasnya (kaga mati, bang?). Wajahnya sukses meng-ungu(?). "Bangsat! Itu edisi _yaoi_!" makinya sambil mengelap cucuran air hujan jatuhnya ke pelimbahan juga (?).

"Ah?" Kisame baru sadar kalau tangannya berlumuran darah—bekas mengelap hidungnya. Pingsanlah dia.

Goa ini bener-bener ngebingungin, pikir Kakashi. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari toilet ke ruang tamu. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa manusia tinggal di dalam goa? Memangnya Akatsuki itu si goa dari buta hantu (?)? Yang lebih parah lagi, banyak tulisan sumpah serapah di dinding toilet dengan darah. Sudah seperti sarang penyamun saja.

Kakashi pun mengutuki Itachi yang memintanya menggantikan posisinya selama beberapa hari di Akatsuki. Kalau bukan karena terpaksa—lebih tepatnya dipaksa dan diancam dengan _Sharingan_—sudah pasti dia menolak. Sayang sekali _Sharingan_ miliknya tidak sama dengan _Sharingan_ milik para Uchiha itu. Kalau iya, sudah dikirimnya Itachi ke Zimbabwe menggunakan _Tsukuyomi_.

Hah~ Kakashi hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terlanjur. Tapi yang paling dia tak mengerti, kenapa misi yang diterimanya begitu _absurd_. Menjaga markas bersama Kisame. Kisame yang itu, yang wajahnya kotak-kotak(?) (lu kata tahu?).

Membosankan, batin Kakashi lagi. Lagi-lagi dia menyesal tidak membawa koleksi seri Icha-icha miliknya. Kalau tahu dapat misi begini, sih, sudah dibawanya. Mana kepikiran, jadinya cuma membawa yang edisi _yaoi_.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _yaoi_, otak abstrak Kakashi—yang sudah tercemari oleh limbah yang bernama porno—mulai memutar versi visual dalam bentuk hewan (?) sesuai dengan jalan cerita Icha-icha yang dibacanya.

Ceritanya berkisar di dunia kepolisian, di mana pemeran utamanya, polisi muda, ditugaskan menjaga markas kepolisian bersama partnernya. Di saat-saat yang senggang dan suasana sunyi, si pemeran utama malah melakukan hal yang iya-iya(?) terhadap partnernya, dengan alasan mengusir rasa bosan sambil menunggu penjahat bertandang (?).

_Kok, perasaan gua rada ga enak gini, yah,_ batin Kakashi. Bulu romanya merinding, tak ketinggalan bulu Yunani, Mesir, dan bulu-bulu lainnya (?). Membayangkan adegan-adegan tak senonoh di atas umur 21 tahun itu membuatnya jadi sedikit_ error_. Apalagi mengingat bahwa keberadaannya di markas terkutuk (tar dikutuk ama Hidan baru tau rasa, lu!) ini, dan hanya berduaan dengan si muka kotak-kotak (baca: Kisame). Hoek!

Yang benar saja? Memangnya kalau berduaan berarti harus melakukan... itu?_ No way_, men! Kakashi refleks menggoyang-goyangkan seluruh tubuhnya (?). Napasnya terengah-engah, matanya melotot. Sungguh ekspresi yang tidak bermoral. Bayangkan, seorang Jounin dari Konoha yang terkenal dengan julukan Kopi Susu (?) _no_ Kakashi bertingkah layaknya serigala doyan kawin (ngek!)! Tak patut.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Kisame sampai reaksi Kakashi sebegitunya? Kisame itu kan...

(10 jam kemudian)

Kisame itu... uhm, memang, sih, tak ganteng. Kemampuan juga, masih menang Itachi juga. Dia cuma unggul pada kategori tinggi badan di Akatsuki, sih. Yah, cuma itu. Selebihnya... tidak ada bagus-bagusnya (Kisame: TEGA!)!

Kesimpulannya, Kisame itu makhluk kotak-kotak (?) yang patut diprihatinkan. Author turut prihatin.

**###**

_Ciki-ciki bum-bum alala bum-bum~ Ciki-ciki bum~_

"Ung?" Kisame menggeliat dari posisinya. Sungguh dia tak ingin bangun, rasanya sangat nyaman tiduran di ranjang yang empuk dan hangat.

Ranjang?

Kisame sontak membuka mata dan bangun. _A-apa? Tadi bukannya gua lagi di ruang tamu? Ini pan... kamar gua!_

_Ciki-ciki bum-bum alala bum-bum~_

_Hp gua_! Kisame buru-buru meraih telepon selular di selipan kolornya. "ITACHI!" jeritnya, menerima panggilan (manggung(?)).

"Ebuset! Kaga pake tereak, kale, Beruk!" balas si penelepon dari seberang laut tapi tak tampak (==!).

Mata Kisame langsung berkaca-kaca. "Itachi! Kangen!"

"Najis! Beruk, lu!"

Wajah Kisame memang mirip beruk, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah jelmaan dari makhluk laut yang unyu. Julukannya dahulu waktu masih di Kirigakure adalah 'Kisame si Lumba-lumba' (?). So pasti dia tidak terima dihina 'Beruk'. "Eh, sialan! Ngatain gua Beruk! Lu, tuh! Tampang engkong-engkong, hati beruk! Sakit jiwwaak tau ga, sih, lu!" makinya kesal. Baru bangun udah dihina, lama-lama sakit hati juga.

"Elah, pake marah. Selaw, Bray!"

Kisame mendengus. "Bray, bray. Emangnya eke cowok apaan, bok!" (Dipanggil 'bray' kok marah, Kis. Budeg?)

Itachi di ujung sana langsung terbatuk. "Kampret. Eh, lagi apa lu? Kalo gua, sih, lagi BBM-an ama _Otouto_ gua yang chibi, chakep imut tapi mirip babi~"

Mendadak terdengar suara guyuran air. "Mampus lu diguyur! Eh, tapi... lu pan lagi liburan ama Sasuke, ngapain BBM-an? And... wait! Sejak kapan lu pake BB? Seingat gua, lu ga pake BB, 'kan?" tanya Kisame bingung. Penasaran, si Itachi dapat BB dari mana? Merampok_ Raikage_?

"Ih, ga gahoel lu! BBM tuh singkatan dari Boker Bersama, Men! Setupit, you! Yawdah, deh. Gua mau ngelanjutin kebersamaan bareng Sasuke-chan chayank~" Dan lagi-lagi terdengar suara guyuran dari tempat Itachi berada.

_Tut tut tut_

Kisame terpelongo sejenak, menatap telepon selular merek Cina-nya dengan mulut menganga. Memang Itachi pantas disebut sebagai salah satu dari Uchiha terhebat, mampu membuat seekor Hoshigaki Kisame terperangah. _Bravo_!

"Yo! Udah bangun?" Kakashi tiba-tiba menyelonong masuk.

Kaget, Kisame terperanjat dan secara tak sengaja melempar telepon selular di tangannya ke dinding terdekat. Hancur, hancur, deh, itu barang. "Sialan! Hape gua..."

Kisame mewek, saudara-saudara!

Si tersangka (tertuduh dadakan) berganti terpelongo. Heran. Salah gua apa? batinnya miris. Kakashi mendesah pelan, memijit pelipisnya dan berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kirinya. "_Look, I'm sorry, okay_? _I never meant to scare you_. _I_—"

"Ngemeng apa, sih, lu! Kaga ngarti gua, sumpah!" sela Kisame, tetap masih mewek. Ingusnya sudah berhamburan ke mana-mana (euh!).

Kakashi melangkah mendekati Kisame, mengambil tempat di tepi ranjang. "Sori, gua ga niat ngagetin lu. Suer tekewer-kewer, dah!" Dia mengangkat jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis tangan kanannya ke udara. "Sori...?"

Mungkin kalau seseorang seperti Kakashi meminta maaf dengan wajah memelas seperti itu dapat membuat orang lain langsung memaafkannya. Tapi tidak untuk Kisame! Dia tidak seperti orang kebanyakan! Dia bahkan tidak tergolong spesies orang (Kisame: Kentut!).

Jadilah reaksi Kisame begitu memprihatinkan. Alisnya berkerut, pipinya jadi kempot, dan matanya melotot. Sebegitu dahsyatkah efek permintaan maafnya Kakashi sehingga sebiji(?) Hoshigaki Kisame dapat menjadi lebih jelek dari sebelumnya? _Magnificent_!

Dan wajah Kisame semakin jelek tatkala Kakashi meluncurkan _Disko Eyes_ _no Jutsu_. Mau tak mau dia mundur dan... punggungnya menabrak dinding. "To-tolong... j-jangan perkosa g-gua..."

_Dzigh!_

Dahi Kisame sukses ditoyor Kakashi dengan_ kunai_.

"Gua masih waras, kali!" bentak Kakashi. Kisame langsung merinding disko mendengarnya. Tak mau berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu meladeni kegoblokan si manusia ikan (?) itu, dia bangkit berdiri dan beranjak keluar.

Kakashi tiba-tiba berbalik—Kisame jantungan. "Lain kali jangan pingsan sembarangan. En, sori..."

_BLAM!_

Tinggal Kisame sendirian di kamarnya. Masih dengan tampang bengong, karena rohnya sedang piknik (?).

_Lain kali jangan pingsan sembarangan._

"Kencing! Gua dikata sampah kali, disuruh jangan pingsan sembarangan! Behel!"

Jadilah Kisame mengamuk di kamarnya yang kedap suara, dan oksigen (?). Begitu kesalnya, sampai-sampai dinding batu pun digigitnya.

Ckckck.

**###**

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak misi menjaga markas dimulai, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda anggota Akatsuki lainnya kembali, begitu juga Itachi. Hari-hari dilalui dengan damai oleh _team_ KakaKisa (ebuset! Kayak pair _yaoi_!).

Well. Sebenarnya tidak begitu damai juga. Mungkin penampilan luar boleh mengecoh, tapi di dalam hati terus berdebar-debar. Itulah yang masih dan sedang dirasakan Kisame sekarang!

"_Ano_, Kakashi... bisa ga jangan nindih gua gini? Gua ga bisa napas. Ugh!"

"Ssttt! Diam! Udah pas, nih, posisinya. Bentar lagi gua nyampe, hufh!"

"T-tapi, gua...,"

"Jangan berisik. Udah tau sempit, bawel. Ntar ketahuan, nih."

Eh? Sedang apa tuh dua makhluk? Rasa-rasanya percakapan mereka sedikit... ugh, mesum. Jangan-jangan...

"Kakashi, paha gua...,"

"Bentar lagi nyampe, Kisame! Sabar nape!"

"PAHA GUA JANGAN DIINJAK, SEMPAK!"

Kakashi melongok ke bawah, mendapati Kisame menampilkan ekspresi layaknya orang cepirit. Bedanya; kalau cepirit menahan buang air besar, Kisame menahan kontraksi(?).

"Ah, payah lu. Lalernya terbang jadinya! Ikan pecut!" maki Kakashi berang-berang(?). Kesal, dari tadi mendengar protes terus.

Kisame mengayunkan Samehada, membelah angin bukannya tubuh jenjang Kakashi. Karena Kakashi mengelak, tambah murkalah dia. "MISI BERUK! PAHA GUA ABIS, NIH!"

"Pan kita udah setuju tadi, misi nangkepin laler daripada bosen. Lagian lu pan kalah suit," jelas Kakashi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kisame cemberut. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya dia yang mengusulkan permainan misi menangkap lalat tadi. Tapi apa dikata, dia kalah suit. Tadi mereka hendak menangkap lalat yang nangkring di atas lemari, dan dia yang jadi alas injakan.

Kasihan.

"Lu. Gua. End!" Kisame beranjak pergi dari situ meninggalkan Kakashi yang cengo sendirian.

_Apa lagi salah gua?_ batin Kakashi nelangsa.

Salahmu adalah mempermainkan perasaan Kisame, Kakashi!

Ngik!

**###**

"Hiks."

Suara isakan pilu menggema dari dalam toilet. Struktur toilet yang dibangun sesuai keinginan sang ketua—katanya, sih, ingin mendengarkan gema suaranya yang menawan (ngik!)—mengumandangkan gema sebuah tangis, lengkap dengan suara pelengkap semisal; 'Srooot', 'Broot', dan 'Preeet' (?).

"Gua mau bales dendam! Pokoknya gua mau bales si Kakashi! Jangan panggil gua Hoshigaki Kisame kalo gua ga bisa bales tuh laki!" kata Kisame di sela-sela aktifitas-nya menyedot ingus dari telinganya (?). Dia benar-benar serius kali ini sampai bernazar. Kalau dia gagal, Author akan memberinya nama Hoshaelis Kibastian (?). (Ada yang tau itu namanya siapa? *_grin_*)

Kisame mengacak-acak rambut cepaknya, mencoba mencari inspirasi sebuah pembalasan dendam atas penyiksaan terhadap dirinya selama beberapa hari ini. Atau lebih tepatnya kesialan yang dialaminya. Dari sekian permainan misi yang dia lakukan bersama Kakashi, tak pernah dia kebagian peran yang normal.

Sebut saja namanya Bunga (?). Eh, maksudnya, sebut saja beberapa contoh peran mereka; Kakashi membersihkan toilet, Kisame membersihkan septikteng. Kakashi makan ayam bakar, Kisame makan ayam tiren (yaikz!). Kakashi mandi di kamar mandi, Kisame mandi di got. Kakashi bergoyang, Kisame kayang. Kakashi menggelinjang, Kisame ngangkang.

_Krik... krik..._

_Don't try this at home_, yah.

**###**

_Huh? Icha-icha gua mana?_

Kakashi celingukan, mencari bukunya. Kira-kira sudah setengah jam lebih dia mengobrak-abrik seisi ruang tamu. Mulai dari menggeser sofa, menghancurkan televisi, sampai mengebor lantai batu. Tetap tidak ada di mana-mana, malah yang muncul minyak bumi. Harus ke mana lagi dia mencari? Perasaan terakhir kali ditaruh ya di ruang tamu, itu juga dia tinggal sebentar ke dapur.

Gawat, nih. Itu edisi _yaoi_ satu-satunya yang diterbitkan Jiraiya. Secara pertapa mesum itu normal, itu pun terpaksa menulis edisi begituan. Alasannya, sih, untuk mengembangkan bakat menulis. Tapi ujung-ujungnya tidak berani menulis edisi itu lagi, terlalu menjijikkan untuk pria normal penyuka wanita sepertinya. Menulis satu saja penuh perjuangan, sampai muntah darah begitu. Jadi edisi itu sangat langka!

Dan buku langka itu hilang.

Dan Kakashi galau.

Dan orang galau butuh ber-shower.

Dan Kakashi beranjak ingin ke kamar mandi.

Dan sesuatu terinjak oleh kaki Kakashi.

Dan itu adalah sobekan kertas, semacam halaman dari sebuah buku.

"Ebuset! Ini buku gua!" Kakashi mencak-mencak. Dan semakin kesal begitu mengetahui lembar demi lembar kertas ternyata begitu banyak tercecer di hadapannya, membentuk sebuah pola garis lurus. Seakan memanggilnya untuk menelusuri setiap sudut tempat yang dilapisi tanda yang mengarahkannya ke suatu tempat.

Tempat yang diarahkan adalah... toilet?

Kakashi mendecih. Dia siapkan _Raikiri_ di kedua tangannya dan bersiap-siap menerobos masuk toilet—yang terdapat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Jangan Lupa Cebok Sendiri'. Sudah tak sabar rasanya ingin membunuh penyusup yang mengoyak-ngoyakkan bukunya, sekaligus hatinya. Hatinya cuma ada satu~

"HEAH!"

Alih-alih rusak, pintu toilet malah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menyebabkan Kakashi terjengkang menungging di kloset. Dan tiba-tiba... pintu toilet tertutup dengan sendirinya (lagi). Horror!

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Kakashi merasakan jaket _Jounin_-nya dilepaskan secara paksa entah oleh siapa. Dia semakin kaget saat merasakan kedua tangannya diikat di belakang punggungnya. Tahu-tahu saja terasa sentuhan dingin di perutnya, sepasang tangan yang menelusup ke dalam bajunya. "Siapa!—ugh!"

Sontak Kakashi mengerang saat sepasang tangan tadi mulai turun ke selangkangannya, menjamah bagian pribadinya. "Le-lep—" ucapannya terputus saat dirinya merasakan pijatan lembut di antara pahanya.

Yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi hanyalah mendesah, napasnya tak beraturan. Tersirat kepayahan dari wajahnya yang tertutupi masker, dan keringat dingin mulai menetes dari balik _hitai-ate_-nya yang menutupi dahi serta mata kirinya. "Ah, ah. Hah, s-sia—Uuh..."

Napas hangat dirasakannya di tengkuknya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya geli dan tegang—tidak termasuk yang di bawah, sudah sedari tadi soalnya. Kakashi mengerang lagi saat pijatan itu berubah menjadi remasan, dan hal itu membuat kakinya sedikit lemas. Posisinya yang menungging dengan tangan terikat membuatnya lelah.

Sensasi-sensasi aneh membuatnya tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi dengan jernih ketika remasan pada bagian tersensitifnya berubah menjadi sebuah gerakan naik-turun yang teratur. "Ukh... akh uhh..."

Mungkin hal ini kedengaran gila, tapi Kakashi menikmatinya. Sangat menikmati, malahan. Saus tar-tar! Dia benar-benar sudah gila! Menikmati pelecehan seksual? Sinting!

Walaupun dia tahu ini hal yang menjijikkan, tapi siapa yang dapat menahan gejolak seksual jika kejadiannya sudah seperti ini? Kakashi memang pria mesum tingkat tinggi! Digerayangi oleh sesama pria—dia mengetahuinya dari perkiraan tinggi badan—membuatnya bergidik, tapi tak lama. Karena dia selalu disuguhi oleh gerakan-gerakan erotis yang membuat miliknya semakin tegang, membuatnya semakin terengah-engah. Membuat kakinya merasakan dinginnya uda—wait! Kaki?

Kakashi menengok ke bagian bawah dengan mata setengah terpejam. Shit. Celana gua raib, batinnya. Dan dia kembali mengutuki dirinya begitu merasakan sesuatu pada bagian belakangnya.

"Ini bakalan sakit, Kakashi. Tahan ato gua bakal bersikap brutal ama lu. Che!"

Kakashi melotot. Suara ini... Kisame! "Heh! Cecunguk! Bang—!" makiannya terputus begitu lubang miliknya dimasuki oleh benda asing dengan kasar.

"_I got you_, Kakashi~" bisik Kisame di telinga Kakashi.

"UGYAAAAA!"

**~_Owari(?)_~**

**Surat Cinta dari Author~**

Ini... fic _yaoi_ pertama... dan yang paling nista... dengan super crack-pair paling ancur dalam sejarah FNI! #kayang Walo mengusung genre Humor sebagai genre utama, tetap aja saya kejang-kejang ngetiknya. (Ampuni saya, mbah Kakashi)

Eits! Saya sudah pasang tag 'DLDR', loh. Yang nekat baca, kerugian ditanggung oleh readers (ex: muntah darah, kejang-kejang, keguguran, stroke, kanker payudara, epilepsi, sapi gila, dll dsb dst dkk).

Buat yang udah baca notes di fb saya, yang tag-tag-an notes FFn ntuh, pasti tau, deh, ide Kisame buat 'memperkaos' Itachi berasal dari salah satu jawaban saya di notes itu. Mwahahahaha! #menggelinjang

_Review, please_? #_diskoeyesnojutsu_

_Concrit_, _flame_, ane terima! _Ciaossu_!

**~_Omake_~**

"Ngapa lu, Kis? Beberapa ari belakangan kayaknya waspada banget. Bakal ada serangan musuh, emangnya?"

Kisame mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dengan tersenyum agar partnernya yang baru pulang dari liburan dua hari lalu itu tidak curiga padanya. Tak lupa memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya yang super kinclong sehabis direndam cairan pemutih (?). "Biasa aja gua, Chi."

Itachi sebenarnya curiga._ Super_ curiga malahan. Tapi, dia tak begitu peduli juga. Mengingat muka Kisame yang sangat meyakinkan sekali ekspresinya—cepirit. Maka diputuskannya kembali menceritakan tentang betapa unyu-nya adik semata wayang goleknya (?) itu, untuk yang ke-50 kalinya (ngedongeng, mas?).

"Yo!"

Kisame dan Itachi terjengkang ke belakang dari duduknya secara bersamaan. Itachi sontak marah-marah dan mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu kegencet angkot (?). Sedangkan Kisame langsung ngesot mundur begitu mengetahui siapa tadi yang memanggil.

Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi, _Jounin_ ganteng—yang tertutupi oleh masker—dari Konoha tersenyum dari balik masker hitamnya. "Hai, Kisame-_chan_~"

Itachi mengerutkan dahi. Ditatapnya wajah horror Kisame dan ekspresi sumringrah Kakashi secara bergantian. "Woah! Lu berdua udah akrab nih, ye! Cuit-cuit!"

Kakashi memberi balasan sebuah kerlingan nakal. "Begitulah. _If you mind_, Itachi. Gua ada keperluan ama ini toples kerupuk," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Kisame yang bertampang semakin horror.

"Oke!"

Sepeninggal Itachi, Kisame merasakan bahwa ajalnya telah tiba. Dia hanya berharap tidak dibunuh di tengah hutan seperti ini, bahkan jauh dari markasnya. Pokoknya jauh dari kehidupan, dan peradaban. Dan begitulah ceritanya, saudara-saudara (ebuset! Belum tamat, cyin!).

"Kisame-_chan_~ Gua datang untuk bermain~"

Di pendengaran Kisame, terdengar seperti "Gua datang untuk bales dendam~". Hii! Buru-buru dia mundur, dan mundur, dan mundur, dan... mentok menabrak sebuah pohon.

Kakashi berjongkok, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke wajah Kisame. "Yuk main_ seme-uke_. Kali ini gua jadi _seme_ dan elu jadi _uke_-nya~" Senyum nakal dan kejam tergurat rapi di bibirnya.

_Glek!_

"GYAAAAA!"

_Sounds like déjà vu_, _huh_?

_Now you won't be alone again, Kisame. You must be strong now, hah!_

_Well, actually it's your ass which should be strong._

**~_The End_~**


End file.
